oth_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Huxtable McFadden
Name: Millicent Huxtable McFadden Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina Birthdate: 1990 Age: 41 Occupation: Television co-host (Mouth and Millie in the Morning), Former Personal assistant (for Brooke Davis at C/B), Former Fashion model (Clothes Over Bro's), Former Businesswoman, Former Vice president, Clothes Over Bro's Residence: Prior to introduction- New York City, New York, Seasons 5–6- Unspecified (Tree Hill), Briefly in season 6- New York City, New York, Seasons 6–9- Mouth's apartment Nickname: Millie (by everyone), Mills, The Slavic Bag Lady, Crackhead Millie, "Zero Is Not a Size" Model, Boots Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown/Black Eye Color: Green Relationships: Mouth McFadden (husband: S5 · S6 · S7 · S8 · S9 forever, married 2016-present; 3 children), Owen Morello (one night stand: S6) Family: Mouth McFadden (Husband), Lexi McFadden (Daughter), Morgan McFadden (Son), Jimmy McFadden (Son), Joe McFadden (Father in law), Mrs. McFadden (Mother in law), Mel McFadden (Grandfather in law) Schools: Grade: N/A Portrayed By: Lisa Goldstein First Appearance: "4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days" (episode 5.01)- OTH Last Appearance: "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13)- OTH Episode Count: 75- OTH Millicent "Millie" McFadden (née Huxtable), originally from New York, was the personal assistant to Clothes Over Bro's creator Brooke Davis. She followed Brooke to Tree Hill and helped run the Tree Hill store. She also fell for Mouth and the two eventually moved in together. For a time, Millie and Mouth moved to Omaha for Mouth's reporting job, but they returned quickly. Her relationship with Mouth was threatened by his flirtatious ex-girlfriend intern Gigi Silveri and after an argument, Millie lost her virginity to Owen Morello. She and Mouth struggled to remain a couple afterward but eventually reunited. She rose to a more prominent role in the company, heading up the New York branch and becoming Victoria Davis' boss. After she was forced to model at a fashion show and saw the positive response, she took up modeling permanently but it started to lead her down a dark and destructive path. She eventually became sober, and she and Mouth lived happily-ever-after. Character arc Millicent met Rachel Gatina before while they both worked at Clothes Over Bro's for Brooke. She was Brooke's assistant while Rachel (a high school friend of Brooke) was a model. Season 5 Millicent was Brooke's personal assistant in New York and she comes to Tree Hill when Brooke goes home. She was often made fun of by Victoria Davis. She then starts a relationship with Mouth. Season 6 Millie was still going strong with Mouth in the beginning of Season 6, but because extremely jealous with the fact that Mouth's new intern was his ex girlfriend Gigi Silveri, who was now a wild party girl. Millie then finds a picture of Gigi on Mouth's phone, causing her to sleep with Owen Morello (who has an alcoholic relapse). It took some time for Mouth to recover from heartbreak, but they eventually got back together when Skills and Mouth visited New York, with some help from Brooke, who texted Skills Millie's new address. Millie returns to Tree Hill and moves back in with Mouth. In-between After finding happiness with Mouth, Millie continued to work for Clothes Over Bro's and gradually rose up the ranks, eventually even surpassing Victoria Davis. Despite running the New York office, Brooke kept Millie mainly in Tree Hill so she could be with Mouth, and their relationship went from strength to strength. ("4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad)") Season 7 Millie found herself leading the New York branch of Clothes Over Bro's, and as much as she would like to have believed she had become a clear minded businesswoman, the old Millie often shone through and her fear of Victoria remained in spite of her superiority to her. She left New York in Victoria's hands to leave again for Tree Hill and help Brooke with the launch of her new line. Arriving back in Tree Hill, Millie was forced to juggle her now strenuous career and the "naked embargo" between Skills and Mouth("4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad)"). Brooke also hired Millie to be a model alongside Alex Dupre, which had changed her whole life. Millie became a wild party girl addicted to cocaine, and she was arrested and charged with DUI. She left Tree Hill to get sober, but when she returned, she became jealous of Mouth, who had become close to Lauren, Jamie's teacher and Skills' ex-girlfriend. Season 8Edit Millie was now one of the heads at Clothes Over Bro's with Victoria. Victoria loses the company for Brooke, and Brooke gets frustrated with Millie because Millie could have done something about it. Mouth and Millie also mend their broken love life, and are now together again. Millie got a job offer as a field reporter. Mouth helped her out. After they made a story about the River Court, they started a morning tv show, named "Mouth and Millie in the Morning". Season 9 Millie and Mouth's TV show was very popular. Mouth gains a lot of weight, and Millie was worried about him. In the middle of one of their morning shows, she blares out "You're fat Marvin", causing a small fight between them. Mouth later realises that he needs to stop eating. As Mouth begins to lose weight, Millie realizes he should be reporting on sports, because it was his first love. At first, she tries to work with Kylie replace Mouth, but she comes down with stage fright, and Mouth and Millie decide to give the spot to Skills. In the series finale, Mouth begins a sports segment on the morning show. In the series finale's end basketball game, Millie and Mouth reveal she was pregnant. Relationships *''Relationships'': Millicent Huxtable/Relationships Romantic Life Mouth Marvin McFadden When Brooke decided to open a Clothes over Bros in Tree Hill, Millie moved there to help out. At the opening she met Mouth. Brooke set them up on a bild date. They had fun. Before Millie, Mouth was sleeping with his boss, but he ended that. They became a couple and Mouth asked her to move in with him, and she told him that she was a virgin. He told her that he wasn't going to pressure her. Mouth got a job offer in Omaha, and Millie was originally going to come with him, but Brooke needed help with COB, so she stayed. When Lucas went to Omaha for a book signing, Mouth followed him home. He got his old job back at the station, and he also got an intern, Gigi, he's old high school girlfriend. A fling started between them, and one day Millie came home, and found Gigi sleeping in her bed in one of Mouth's t-shirts. Mouth was sleeping on the couch. Millie got mad, and Mouth explained that Gigi got drunk at work, and he didn't wanted to leave her in that condition. They reconciled, but she stayed suspicious. She found some pictures of Gigi half naked, and they got into a big fight. She left the apartment and she went to TRIC. She lost her virginity to Owen. Mouth and Millie broke up, and she moved to New York. Mouth and Skills went on a road trip, that in the end brought them to New York. Mouth and Millie got back together, and she moved back to Tree Hill. In season 7, she became a model for Clothes Over Bros, and she started drinking, doing drugs. Mouth broke up with her because she had changed so much. She went to rehab, and when she got out, she met Owen and they became friends. Mouth got together with Lauren, and Millie got jealous. In season 8, they bacame friends and they got back together again, and eventually she moved in with him. Mouth applied for a job as a field reporter at the station, but Millie got it instead. Now they are hosting a TV show called "Mouth and Mille in the Morning". In the series finale episode Millie and Mouth are seen talking about the past and how it affect so many lives then the series does a 5-year time jump showing Millie believed to be 8 months pregnant with Mouth's child. Note, Mark Schwahn said the child was supposed to be revealed to be a boy indicating they are expecting a son together. Owen Morello After Mouth and Millie broke up, she slept with Owen. She lost her virginity to him, and regretted that very much, because it was supposed to be with Mouth . But they soon became friends and helped to recover from her addiction. Career She worked for Clothes Over Bro's as an assistant, model, etc, but when Brooke lost the company and the Clothes Over Bros store got closed, she became a field reporter, and later the co-host of "Mouth and Millie in the Morning". Personality Millicent is a nice girl. She is very attractive girl. When you first meet her, she was shy and quiet girl. Ever since she started dating Mouth, she changed a lot. She was more open and she came out of her shell. When she started out as a model, she became very attractive. Even a girl name McKenna told her she is not pretty to be a model. But they prove her wrong, thanks to Alex. She became a face of Clothes over Bros. She gets jealous really quick when she sees Mouth talking to another girl. She does attract a lot of hot guys on the show. When she started to blossom. When she sees Mouth flirting with his ex-girlfriend Gigi, she became really obsessive and Mouth never cheated on her. Mouth was tempted but he said no. Millicent was unaware that Gigi used to be just like her when she dated Mouth. Even though Mouth never cheated on her, she cheated on him and lost his virginity to Owen Morello who was Brooke's ex boyfriend and bartender of Tric. But Mouth and Millie made up, she became obsessed again, when she was pressured by the industry how she looks. She started to take diet pills that led to heroine and cocaine. She stole a dress that Brooke's company that designed wasn't supposed to be released yet. She is always worrying about what people thought of her and she did the opposite and hurt them back. That led her to be fired from her job and got arrest for a DUI. The judge was about to throw the back at her, until Victoria gave her job back and be the girl that she used to be. But she hurt Brooke again, when she and Victoria forged her signature on a document that they weren't supposed to sign. She got fired again, but they forgive each other and Brooke decide to sell the company to pay off all the people that invested in men section. Millicent decide to start changing and become more responsible, she got back together with Mouth and start trusting him again. She and Mouth got a job working in Mouth and Millie talk show. She became a better person on the show. Physical Appearances Millie was an outsider when you first met her. She was shy and quiet girl. She was Brooke's assistant and she looked very frumpy. When she started dating Mouth, she changed a lot and blossomed into an attractive girl. She become more mature and outspoken. She wore contacts instead of glasses anymore. She become more attractive, when she modeled for Clothes over Bros. Trivia *She has a tattoo of boots above her butt. The Drinks We Drank Last Night *She sprayed the guys she liked with Wacky String, but abandoned that tactic when Todd Pinkerton got some in his mouth and started crying. You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side. *She was the first one to buy a dress at the Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill. It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) *She got arrested for driving drunk. You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son *Her favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road *She lost her virginity to Owen Morello.